LIES!
by xxhainekoxx
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado, si Aaroniero hubiera continuado con su mentira? Rukia estaba dispuesta a cumplir todo lo que Kaien le pidiera. Kaien/Aaroniero x Rukia. Lime. Rukis's Pov. One-shot.


Sip, este verano desde luego me pienso hartar de escribir fics… lo siento –risa- Por cierto voy a hacer limpieza de todos mis otros fics, no los soporto -.-" Desde luego el primero que voy a eliminar es el de Panteras, princesas y ¿fresas? Que fue mi primer fic y es malo con todas sus ganas. Bueno, volviendo a _este _fic y a mi resurrección en fanfiction; en fin, es que el otro día… (Hace un mes quiero decir, por supuesto) Me compré el tomo treinta de Bleach… y me dije… ¿Y si Aaroniero de verdad fuera Kaien? Y quise escribir un fic sobre ello, pero me pareció que lo único que conseguiría sería liarlo mucho, a si que (para disimular) Mas bien me digo ¿Hasta donde podría haber llegado la mentira Aaroniero? Y aquí me tenéis, contados mi vida en 141 palabras… 144. Ya me callo. Gracias por soportarme, aquí el fic.S

_Sipnosis: _¿Que hubiera pasado, si Aaroniero hubiera continuado con su mentira? Rukia estaba dispuesta a cumplir todo lo que Kaien le pidiera. Kaien x Rukia. Lime.

_Clasificación:_ M

_Lenguaje: _Español

_Genero:_ Romance/Parody

_Pareja: _Aaroniero/Kaien x Rukia

_Advertencias:_ Lime.

_Disclaimer: _Dios. Si Bleach fuera mío, sabría de un joven Espada de ojos verdes que no habría muerto…Pero no, es de Tite Kubo.

__ o __

_Rukia's POV._

"_No… no es posible" _Murmuré en un tono casi inaudible. "_Se…señor… Kaien" _

No creía que ese nombre volvería a salir de mi boca. Igual que tampoco creía que volvería a verle jamás. Por eso, le llamé con aquellos estúpidos tartamudeos, no creía lo que estaba viendo. Alzando más la voz, volví a preguntarle si era él.

"_Respóndame… por favor" _Había sido cegada por su apariencia, y por mucho que mi mente me gritara que eso era imposible, que al señor Kaien le había matado yo misma… con mis propias manos aquella vez, mi cuerpo daba pasos inconcientes hacía donde él estaba._ "¿Es usted, Señor Kaien?"_

"_Ha pasado mucho tiempo…" _Dijo con el cálido sonido de su voz._ "Tienes buen aspecto… Kuchiki" _ Cuando reconocí esa familiar voz, cuando pronunció mi nombre, pensé que me había vuelto loca. Con su habilidad típica, descendió al suelo en el que me encontraba y soltando cómicas maldiciones por lo apretado de su vestimenta, se encamino hacía mí. Era él. Las lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar en mis ojos. _"Vamos Kuchiki, ¡no llores! ¿O es que no te alegras de ver que tu adorado ídolo sigue vivito y coleando?" _Sonreí a pesar de los dos surcos de lágrimas que corrían por mi cara. La calidez que sientes cuando un rayo de sol te alcanza la mano que habías extendido. Esa calidez… su calidez… me era tan familiar. Creía que las piernas me fallarían cuando con delicadeza posó su mano sobre mi cabeza. _"Parece que me crees" _Dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara. Se apartó de mi lado y buscando en lo que parecía una trampilla sacó dos cojines. Me estaba secando las lagrimas cuando me lanzó uno de ellos, que cogí con rapidez _"Siéntate Kuchiki, ¡Tenemos mucho de que hablar!"_

Le hice caso y me senté al lado suya, con el corazón palpitante, y con muchos sentimientos mezclados. Estuvimos conversando largo y tendido sobre como había llegado a ser uno de los diez filos de Aizen. Y mientras hablaba, yo simplemente le miraba mover los labios, perdida en mis pensamientos y recuerdos. Recordé el día de su muerte… el día que le maté. Con la culpabilidad que sentí en ese momento se me hizo imposible seguir mirándole a la cara, así que sin que el señor Kaien se lo esperase, bajé los ojos, y agarré con fuerza la tela de mi hakama. Sin querer, comencé a sollozar. Me sentía una estúpida y una traidora.

"_¡¡Oh, vamos!! ¿¿Kuchiki?? ¿Qué te pasa ahora Kuchiki? ¡Kuchiki!" _ Me preguntó preocupado. Yo solo sollozaba, avergonzada de mi misma. _"Yo lo… siento mucho…señor Kaien" _Creí ver que su expresión de preocupación se había transformado en una entristecida mirada de comprensión. Se levantó, y tiró de mí. Me rodeó entre sus brazos. No supe reaccionar.

"_Se…señor ka…" "Shh, Rukia… no pasa nada. Hiciste lo que debías." _ Me había llamado Rukia. Temblorosa, yo también le abracé. Nos quedamos unos instantes en silencio, yo había parado de llorar, entre sus brazos me sentía protegida, cálida, querida. Por un momento hubiera deseado quedarme entre ellos para siempre. Pero él se separó _"Ven conmigo, Rukia" _me susurró su voz mientras tiraba de mi muñeca. Todo estaba oscuro. O al menos eso ocurría en mi mente, donde tan solo veía la silueta del señor Kaien.

Subimos unas escaleras, pasamos unos pasillos… todo en la más siniestra oscuridad. Mi corazón latía desbocado por todo lo que sucedía y no podía pensar en más que en el sentimiento de cariño que le profanaba a mi querido señor Kaien. El Pasillo desembocaba en una habitación enorme pero poco amueblada, tan solo había una cama, enorme, he de reconocer, cabrían tranquilamente cuatro personas en ella, un armario y un escritorio. Fue curioso el detalle de que no había una sola ventana en todo el dormitorio. Todo estaba a oscuras, pero mis ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la penumbra. El señor Kaien suspiró. No alcancé a ver su mirada.

"_¿Dónde est…?" _Intenté preguntar, pero antes de ello se adelantó y contestó: _"Nos hallamos en mi habitación, Rukia"_ Sentí mis mejillas arder. Además de que me encontraba en su habitación… además de la vergüenza que aquello me producía… me había llamado Rukia de nuevo. Pero… ¿Por qué me había llevado a su habitación? Como si hubiera leído mi mente me dijo: _"Te estarás preguntando que haces aquí… verás Rukia… yo a ti… yo…" _¿Por qué hablaba torpemente? ¿Ha donde había ido toda la confianza de antes? Suspiró de nuevo. Lo que fuera a decirme le estaba costando. Le miré sin comprender. _"Bah…" _Le oí que murmuraba. Tras eso, acortó la escasa distancia entre ambos. Me besó. Me agarré con fuerza de su ropa para no caerme. No me creía lo dulce que sabían sus labios… creo que en ese momento me ofusqué y no pude hacer más que seguirle el juego a mi adorado Señor Kaien, por el cual yo estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese. No era yo misma. Me perdí en el calor de sus labios… me perdí en su nuevo abrazó… casi no era consciente de que caíamos sobre la cama. Me besaba el cuello. Bajaba y llegó a… "_Mm… Se-señor Kaien" _Gemí. _"Kuchiki…" _Su voz… Kuchiki… En ese momento me percaté de nuevo en donde estábamos y como un jarro de agua fría me acogió la realidad.

Yo estaba en su habitación. Sobré su cama. Entre sus brazos. Con su cálido aliento sobre mi cuello. Con sus manos bajando por mi haori… Tenía que pararlo en ese mismo momento. _"Señor Kaien…" _Llamé de nuevo. Esta vez no dijo nada y trató de apartar las telas de mi haori. Jadeé. _"Señor Kaien… pa…pare…" _No pareció escucharme y pasó su lengua por mi mejilla.

Le aparté. _"¡¡Señor Kaien, paré ya!!" _Le pedí. Extrañada observé como la faz del señor kaien mostraba un deje de aburrimiento. Me miraba como quien miraba a un mueble. Me alejé. Y fue cuando tiró de mi muñeca hacía mí, me colocó de nuevo donde antes y me miró con una mirada severa. Me asusté. Se acercó a mi oído y murmuró. _"No juegues conmigo, pequeña zorra" _

Mi mente… se aclaró. La oscuridad se disipó. Y entre ellas, lo que vi fue un hombre… que no era Kaien. Con velocidad, me aparté de su lado. Gruñó con la mirada perdida donde me había tenido hacía un segundo. Las lágrimas agolpadas en mis ojos comenzaron a marcar dos cercos en mis mejillas. _"Mentiras… todo han sido mentiras…" _Alcancé a murmurar, enlazando todo lo que había confundido y logrando responder todas las preguntas que me había echo. Todo había sido una gran mentira… y yo había caído en ella…

"_Tsk… y yo que creía que podía haberme divertido un poco antes de matarte…" _Dijo con un chasquido de lengua. Me clavó unos ojos distintos…oscuros, sin brillo. Di un respingo._ "Supongo que tendremos que empezar desde el principio… mi nombre es Aaroniero Arrurueri… soy la novena espada"_

Y me preparo para oír la autentica verdad.

__ o __

Biiiieeeen ahora estoy preparada para ser aniquilada… si es que cuando yo quiero… complico bien complicadas las cosas o.o

Bueno espero que os haya gustado mi fic y blablabla. (es tarde, tengo sueño xDD) Capacidad de pensamiento… nula pero me esfuerzo y pido comentarios ò.ó que aunque me caiga de sueño me encantan xDD.

Venga, besitooos =DD Ya nos leemos vale? ^^

Haineko, a la 1 de la mañana, cayéndose por que ayer no durmió apenas xDD


End file.
